Fear with in the mind
by evilpanda96
Summary: Soul resonance... not really the most dangerous thing a weapon and its technician can do. but it is in the mind of soul eater evens. rated m. has lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is now up. Yay : D**

**Check out my profile for my other stories. ******

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater. (Sad isn't it)**

**Don't forget to review. Please.**

**On with the story.**

**Soul- 19**

**Maka- 18**

*** * * * * * * * ***

Soul resonance, it's not the really most dangerous thing a weapon and its technician can do. But it is in the mind of Soul Eater Evens.

*---*---*

_***in Souls head***_

_ Soul was sitting at the sleek grand piano. Experimenting__ with the black and white keys, he was currently writing a new song. Soul wrote the seventh measure on the sheet of lined paper propped up in front of him, and he sighed. He looked out of the corner of his eye at the little red demon sitting in the ornate chair. The imp was staring at him, again, he had been acting really weird lately._

_ He got up and set the black lid over the keys. And said, "You've been quiet lately?" The imp put his over sized hands up and shrugged. "I've just had a lot on my mind this past month, that's all." Soul frowned at him. "Well, I don't like it. It's starting to creep me out." Soul walked over to the side table and put the music sheet in the drawer. Then walked over to the large wooden door. Before he opened it and left his subconscious. That was pretty much the small red and black parlor. He turned around and looked over at the ornate chair. The imp was gone. "Freak'n weirdo"_

_*---*---*_

Souls eyes opened up, to reveal the ceiling of his bed room. He sat up a wiped the droll out of the corner of his mouth. He heard a door open and someone walk in. "Soul, I'm back!"

"Maka"

Both he and Maka had changed over the past six years. Soul had become a death scythe. But he told Shinigami that he wanted to remain Makas partner though. Maka had become a master technician too. They're friend ship had only grown over the years. He hadn't called her 'tiny tits' in years. Not since her bust practically grew over night.

He never knew how to explain it but, he had been starting to get these weird feelings toward Maka. He had asked Black star about it and, he said. "Holy shit, Soul's possessed, some one get me the holy water!" Tsubaki had happened to over hear the conversation between the two, and said a little while later. "Soul, maybe you are in love with Maka."

Soul never really put it that way. But, maybe Tsubaki was right, maybe he did love Maka. But how could he tell her. If he did how would she take it? Would she love him back, or would she freak out and reject him? For once, he didn't know what to do.

He got up off the bed and left his room. Soul walked down the hall way to the kitchen. Maka was still over at the door, blindly trying to find the handle. Her head and shoulders were hidden behind the mounds of groceries she was carrying. "Maka?"

"Oh good, Soul could you get the door for me? I can't seem to find it." She said sheepishly. He walked over beside her and closed the door with out hesitation. "You'll fall over carrying all that food." He took half of the food she was carrying over to the counter and started to put it away.

She took off her lavender colored coat and fuzzy pom-pom hat. It was currently November in death city and there was almost 3 feet of snow. Maka sighed and said. "It's like a blizzard out there." She strolled over to where Soul was standing and helped him put away the food.

After all the food was put away. Maka started preparing dinner. "What do you want for dinner, Soul?" Soul looked over at Maka and suggested. "You pick" She smiled and said. "Ok, then We will have pasta then."

The two sat down and started eating. Soul stabbed the pasta with his fork and shoved it in his mouth. Pasta hung out of his mouth. Maka smiled.

Over the last few months Maka had been getting weird feelings toward Soul. She asked Tsubaki and the whole time Maka told her about it. Tsubaki just smiled like an idiot. There was something she wasn't telling Maka. Tsubaki suggested that she loved Soul. Maka has been starting to think she was right. "Maka?"

"Hmmm?"

"You were staring at me." She apologized and they went back to eating. When they were done soul got up and collected the plates and put them in the sink and started washing them.

*---*---*

That night…

Souls POV

_ I'm back inside the black and red parlor in my head. Both I and Maka are here. But the imp is missing. I have a very bad feeling about this. The piano and the Chair are Gone too. Just the two of us. I felt her tug on my sleeve. I looked down at her she was wearing the black dress; she wore the fist time we danced together in here. I looked down at my attire. I was wearing my black and red pin stripe suit. Maka clutched my sleeve even tighter, and she let out a small whimper. _

"_It's OK Maka, every thing is fine." I looked around we were now in a dark hall way. Torches attached to the wall were the only sources of light. This time Maka let out a terrified scream. "Maka?"_

_ She wasn't clung to my side anymore. She was up against the wall. And the imp was looming over here. And his arm… Was my arm, in scythe form? He was going to kill her. I tried to run to her. But I couldn't move. The imp lifted his arm and brought it back down in one fluent motion. "MAKA!"_

_Normal POV_

_*---*---*_

"Soul, Soul, wake up." He jolted up right. In the darkness he could still make out Makas form. "I heard you screaming and I came to make sure you were OK." Soul wiped the layer of cold sweat off of his fore head. "Ya, it was just a bad dream." Maka smiled and started to leave. But right before she made one step. Soul grabbed her wrist. "Wait, would it be okay, if you slept in here to night?"

She blushed and nodded. He lifted up the blanket for her to get in. Maka blushed because Soul was only wearing some baggy PJ pants. Soul eyes widened. Maka was wearing an ice blue silk nightgown. It was baskety trapped and went to about mid thigh. And fit snugly around her form.

She climbed in and placed her head on his bare chest, and closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Soul smiled to himself and stroked her hair. He shuddered at the memory of Maka being slaughtered by the imp. _I will never let him hurt her. I swear it.

* * *

  
_

** This story is going to be really really good,** **this chapter was going to be longer but, I think I did my best on this chapter. I was listening to the song here in you arms by hello good bye!!!!! Remember to rate and review. PLEASE! I beg you!**

Evil panda out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**\disclaimer- I don't own soul eater.**

**On with the story.**

Soul yawned and opened his red eyes. He felt feather light touches trace the slightly visible lines of his barely noticeable patterns of his six pack abs on his chest. He looked down at Maka. She didn't notice he was awake for about five seconds. She felt eyes on her and she looked up. "Hello" she whispered. "Good morning" he said with a smile. Then, their eyes locked on each other. "Soul?"

_Now or never. _He thought.

He sat up, with her still in his arms from the night from before. "Maka." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She didn't push him away or anything, he peaked a bit through his one eye. Her eyes were closed too. _Oh, thank god._

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, nothing else; he didn't want to freak her out, or anything.

After about thirty seconds he un-wrapped his arms from around her waist. Then he ended the kiss. When he looked at her face, she was smiling. Then she did something totally un-expected. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He held her while she had her arms around his neck.

She finally let go and she said. "Soul, thank you." She got up and turned to him and asked. "I'm going to go make myself some eggs. Do you want me to make you some?" or are you going to have some cereal?" he sat there dumbfounded for a minute, then got up and walked out with her. "I'm just going to have some cereal."

Maka cooked her eggs while Soul poured himself some fruit-loops. She sat down across from him. "So, why did you kiss me?" He blushed a bit and looked away. "Well… I… Ummm." But she didn't need an answer to know why. "Soul, do you like me?"

"No"

"What?" She felt like her heat was ripped in two, until.

"I love you." He blurted still looking away.

They finished their breakfast and stood up and washed their dishes and put them away. Soul noticed Makas hair was down. He reached out and touched the tan-ish locks." Soul what are you doing?" He took the lock of hair and twirled it between his fingers.

"You look better with your hair down." He patted the piece of hair back into place, and kissed her fore head. "I need to show you something. Close your eyes, and concentrate." She did so. He placed his hands on her cheeks and closed his eyes.

* * * In souls head * * *

Maka looked around the small red and black parlor, and spotted Soul sitting at the piano. He was still wearing only his baggy Pj pants. She looked down and she was still wearing her icy blue night gown. She walked over to the piano and stood by soul. And listened to him play.

This sing wasn't the usual dark, sad song. This one was, well... lovely. It was happy and colorful. But towards the end it got slightly sad. When the piece was finished. Soul said, still looking at the piano keys. "I wrote that song about you, Maka."

"Awww, how cute."

The imp was standing in a doorway that had just appeared out of nowhere. The imp was about three feet taller than Soul and he was about, half a foot taller than Maka. Then the imp sneered. "I'm afraid; these types of things just don't last long." The imps arm stretch out and took hold of Makas waist, then it retracted. Maka struggled in his grip while the imp held her in place at the waist.

"Soul help!"

The red imp ran down the stair, with Maka in his oversized hand. "Maka!" He jumped up from the piano and followed his down the stairs. As the door shut behind him, he thought to himself. _I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen._ The stairs finally lead to a dark stone hallway. He saw a shadow dance down one hall and went after it.

*Maka and the imp*

"Let me go, now!" she screamed against his grip on her. "Not today princess." He snickered. She knew it was useless to try to escape. "What is this place anyway?" about a minute later, the imp answered. "This is my part of souls mind. My domain, and as long as you two are in it. You are both powerless."

The two came to a wooden door that was labeled Makas room. The door swung open to reveal a room furnished with red carpet and black striped walls. The room had a king sized bed with a black silk afghan. The imp threw her down on the bed.

He stood by the door and said. "This will be your room, while you are here. This is your own part of Souls mind. The section he made especially for you. You are free to walk around while here. But don't go down the flight stairs a few doors down. There are some dark things that shouldn't be awakened." He left a sheet of paper on the table as he left the room.

**********

Soul darted through the dimly light hallways in search of Maka. He heard a sinister cackle just around the next corner. The imp stood in the middle of the hall way, waiting for him. "Ah, Soul"

"Where. Is. Maka." He clenched his fists so tight that drops fell to the floor. "All in do time Soul. All in do time."

Maka got off the soft bed and explored the room. She opened the only other door in the room. On the other side of the door was the master bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi bath tub and a shower. "Nice" she closed the door and looked around the room once more.

Maka spotted a strange looking mirror. "A mirror and yet, no closet." Then she saw a crystal door knob on the left side of the mirror. Maka turned the knob and the door slowly opened to reveal a small walk in closet. The closet held nothing but VERY formal dresses. The last dress she looked at was the black dress she always wore while in Souls head. She ran her fingers of the black fabric, and a she wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

At the end of the closet was a built in dresser. It had three drawers. They were lined up next to each other. **(Going from left to right. Not up and down.)** She opened the first one. It held socks and, black, lacy, underwear. She tried to ignore that. The next drawer held shoes. A few pairs of new heels and, three pairs of silk ballerina shoes. **(Like the ones you see with tutus and such)**

She marveled over the craftsmanship of the ballet shoes. There were long ribbons on the back of each shoe, they were supposed to wrap around her legs and tie at the top. There was a black pair a red pair and a pair that matched the ice blue night gown she was wearing now. "Wow"

* Makas POV *

Then I opened the last drawer. It was full of lingerie. I felt light headed as I pulled out a tiny, black lacy baby-doll lingerie. It was smaller than a string bikini. There was a tie in the front that would be the only thing keeping my boobs from popping out. And the bottoms were even smaller. There were only two stings on each side holding it together. I set it aside. "Not even in you dreams, Soul."

********

"I'll say it one more time. Where, it, Maka?" the red imp gestured to a chestnut wood door off to the right. "May we continue this in here?" The two walked into a sitting room that consisted of a floor lamp in each corner of the room. And two red couches place across from each other in the middle of the floor. Soul sat on one and the imp took the other.

"You and Maka will be staying here until further notice." The imp said plainly. "Why" Soul smirked. The imp and Soul stood up. "Nothing you need to worry about right now." The imp snapped his fingers and two little imps scurried in. "they will escort you to your room, now." Soul nodded still not trusting him, and followed the two little imps out of the room. But before leaving the room Soul turned. "I want to see Maka." He demanded. "Again Soul, in do time." Then Soul walked out.

Soul's room looked sort of like Makas room. (But without the lingerie.) It also had a black grand piano in one corner of the room. Soul crawled under the covers of the king sized bed. He didn't need to change since he was already in his PJ pants. He placed his arms behind his head, and let out a breath of air. He looked at the crystal chandelier on the ceiling and thought. _Maka, please be alright. _

Maka crawled on to the big bed and pulled the covers up to her waist. _What am I going to do? _She thought. Then it hit her. _Soul, _She reached over and grabbed a pillow and held it close and cried in to it knowing that she might never see Soul again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**I was going to update sooner but I got no computer time yesterday and since my parents refuse to get me my own laptop. (My birthday is on May 3****rd****.) So my computer time is still at minimum. While writing this chapter I listened to whispers in the dark and comatose by skillet. And well, please rate and review, please. : ) Evil panda out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO!!!! Chapter 4 is up.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater. (But some day I will)**

**I'd like to thank my first 3 reviews. You 3 get sugar cookies! Yum!**

**On with the story. HUZZAH!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

The red imp sat in the dark sitting room that he and Soul had discussed him and Maka staying here the night before. In front of him stood a mini red imp. She wasn't crimson colored like him. She was more of a fire truck red and instead of wearing a pinstripe suit; she wore a black and white long sleeved maids dress.

The imp handed her a card with Makas room number. "You will be assisting Maka while she is here." The female imp bowed to him and left the dimly light sitting room.

Maka jolted up right when she heard a brisk rapping on the door. She yawned as the little girl imp walked in. "Good morning miss."

"Hello"

The imp set a tray of breakfast items on the bedside table and looked up at the human. "I'll be your personal assistant during your stay." The imp took her hand and led her to the door and the two poked their heads out into the hall way. "Now, if you're the more independent type. There is a washer and drier in that room of the left." She pointed to a sliding door down the hall.

The imp stepped out and said. "I will be back around noon, to give you your lunch." The door slammed behind the imp as she left the room. Maka walked back over to her bed and climbed in and set the breakfast tray on her lap.

The tray consisted of a, powdered dounut and two poached eggs, and 4 strips of bacon. Also a cup of orange juice. **(I had that for breakfast last Saturday. It was good.) **_A nice room and being served good food. It's starting to creep me out._

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile_, _Soul was eating some fruit loops in his room. He drank the last of the milk. And set the bowl down. And walked over to the door and tried to open it. "Shit, it's locked; I guess I'm stuck here." He angrily muttered random gibberish as he walked across the room and grabbed a towel and stomped into the bathroom.

A very pissed Maka walked out of the closet with the ice blue silk ballet shoes in her left hand, and a pair of lacy white under wear in the other. "I need to get dressed and all I can find are frilly dresses!"** (She was still wearing the ice blue night gown.)** she threw the dirty pair of undys in the hamper and slipped on the ballet shoes and tied the ribbons around her legs and bow tied them right below her knees. Then walked out the door.

The hall ways were full of little red imps. She walked past the kitchen, so she peered in through the window. There were about 4 imps cooking. Her eyes widened in fear. "What is it doing?" one imp was pouring souls into a pot on the stove. And the souls were. Blue. Then the imp looked toward the widow, but she ducked just in time. Maka continued through the crowds of imps before she was caught spying.

She turned left and the hall way was empty. The hall way was filled with portraits that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. There were the size of doors and about 10 on each side. All of the portraits looked so realistic.

* * * Makas POV * * *

I ran my fingers across the delicate painted canvas; it was a picture of a big gorgeous ball room filled with people dancing. A tiny white thing caught my attention it looked like the back of Souls spiky head. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. Then it felt like someone was pulling on my hand.

A ripple appeared where my wrist was. My arm was slowly being sucked into the portrait. I tried to pull my hand out but I faltered and my arm went in. followed by the rest of my body. I closed my eyes before my head was sucked "Ah"

I felt my feet step on to a hard marble floor. I opened one eye then the other. I was standing in what looked like a castle chamber. Beautiful ball room music filled the air. I walked over to the opening where the music was coming from. I hadn't made three steps, until I felt something brush up against my foot. My head shot down, and I gasped. I ran over to a giant mirror and I gasped, yet again.

My icy blue silk night gown was now a floor length gown, but it was still icy blue. There was a big royal blue bow that went around my waist and tied in the back as a big bow. I lifted the front and I was wearing royal blue heels. I also had white gloves that went up to my elbows. The top part of the dress tied around my neck and some of my cleavage was showing. I felt something poking at my head, I reached up, and my eyes followed. My hair was all curly. The gold ringlets bounced every time my head moved. Then in the curls sat a silver tiara, encrusted with sapphires.

I spun around and giggled. "I feel like a princess." Then continued following the music. It leads me to a giant ball room. It was just like the portrait. I slowly walked down the stairs, and watched the people dance.

The walls were covered in stain glass windows and three giant crystal chandeliers were giving off light from the ceiling. Then a little white thing caught my attention. I sped down the stairs, my dress flowing around me.

A ten year old Soul sat at a piano placed on the big landing of the stairs. An older boy possibly his brother stood beside him and played a violin. It strolled over to him and stood by his side until. He was finished. "Excuse me, but what kind of ball is this?" the little white haired Soul smiled the same toothy grin as he did now.

"This is an early 19th century themed ball. Were in Saint Petersburg, Russia, this is a celebration commemorating the death of the Romanoff family. " Then he went back to playing. Soul's older brother set down his violin and he bowed to me. "Care to dance my lady?" I took his hand and sighed. "Only a few songs."

We twirled around the floor while everyone did the same. Then the piano music stopped and everyone including us. We looked up and the ten year old Soul stood by the piano bench and bowed to the audience. "Your brother is very talented." Soul's brother smiled and replied. "He's expected of great things." And we continued dancing.

* * * * * * * * *

Soul stepped out of the bathroom in some jeans and a t-shirt. He looked up at the door. "Hmmm?" ball room music was playing somewhere. It sounded like the music he played when he and his brother were asked to play at the Saint Petersburg ball. He stepped over to the door and tuned the knob. "Yes" unlocked.

Soul sped walked down the halls until he came to the corridor that the music was coming from. The hall was filled with portraits and one was moving.

He stopped in front of it and watched the tiny people dance and twirl. Then something caught his eye. A girl in a blue dress was dancing with a white haired man. He held hid breath as he stepped through.

* * * * * * * * * * *

I hadn't noticed until now that we were the only two people dancing now. I looked around confused, but Souls brother acted as if nothing changed. Then the music got slow and I recognized it. It was the piece Soul wrote for me. We stopped and Souls brother stepped back and bowed to me and walked over to the rest of the crowd.

The crowd of people in front of the stairs parted while a single man walked down the last stair. The people bowed to him as he walked past them. He wore a faded black uniform while all the other men wore red ones.

His spiky white hair was tied up in the back so only his bangs hung around his face. He stopped about 20 feet away from me and adjusted the gold medal that hung his on his shirt, and then continued walking towards me.

"Soul…" I whispered

Then he got to me. He whispered my name as he took my hand in his and we slowly stated twirling around. Slowly more and more people came out and dance around us. I felt more tears well up in my eyes. "Soul, I thought you were dead." I cried. He hugged me and we went back to dancing. More tears fell. He stopped and took my hands.

"Maka, please don't cry. I'm not going any where. He said, his voice pleading."

With his finger he wiped away my tears and we went back to dancing. The music abruptly stopped and everyone was gone. Even the Younger soul was gone but the music still played. He spun me one last time. He pulled me towards him and our lips connected.

He put his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck. His tongue grazed my upper lip demanding entrance. I granted his access. He kissed me even fiercer as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth.

He released his grip around my waist and our lips parted. Out of nowhere he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and he stopped in front of the portal, and set me down.

Before we stepped through. Soul kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you so much Maka."

* * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**This chapter was one of the best. Soul and Maka reunite! I loved writing this chapter it was really fun. I am truly sorry if I got the 19****th**** century thing wrong it was either 19****th**** or 20****th****! Rate and review please. I listened to once upon a December from the movie Anastasia. Watch the video for it if you wanna know what the ball room looks like.**


	4. Chapter 4 limeness

**I am having fun writing this story. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own soul eater. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 4 is up. Ya**

**On with the story**

*** * * * * * * * **

**Sorry people, but I can't write the lemon. To embarrassed. But I wrote a lime, to make up for it. **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Maka slipped as she stepped on to the cold stone floor. Before she fell face first, soul grabbed her arm and yanked her back up. Soul looked at Makas feet and smirked. "Ballet shoes Maka, honestly?" She blushed and looked away. "I was either these or designer heels." He let go and they started walking.

It wasn't long until the little imp maid came scampering down the hall. "Oh, Miss Albern, I finally found you." Then she noticed Soul. "Excuse me, but who is this?" She said pointing to Soul. Soul coughed in to his hand. "Mister Soul Evans." He said.

The little imp just stared at him, with wide eyed fear.

"Miss Albern, um… Mister Evans will have to escort you back to your room. I have to speak with someone." With out another word the little maid ran back up the hall and made a left. The two humans looked at each other for a minute. Then soul held out his hand. "It would be my pleasure to escort you to your room, _Miss Albern_." She blushed as he took her hand and led her down the hall.

The imp girl burst in to the big imps' chamber. "My lord, my lord! Mister Evans found her, sir he found her!" she yelped. The crimson imp sat at his desk with his over sized hands folded neatly out in front of him. "I know" he said plainly. "She saw my cook making my lunch earlier today." A smile slowly crept onto his red face. "My plans will just have to go a bit ahead of schedule, that's all."

Maka tuned the knob and pushed the door open and stepped in followed by soul. She patted some dirt off of her night gown. "My god I need a shower." she looked over at Soul. "Would you mind if I went and took a shower?"

He shrugged as she stepped over to a shelf and grabbed a towel and walked in to the bathroom. Soul yelled before she shut the door. "I'm going to go get some PJ pants."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in real world.

Blair- 26

Tsubaki-19

Black star- 19

It's been two days since the imp took Soul and Maka captive.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Blair had moved out of Soul and Makas apartment about three months ago, and she moved in with Makas dad. The two had invited her over to dinner about four days ago, since Spirit was on a mission. "You guys, I'm here and I brought fish." Neither of them was in sight. She let out a terrified shriek when she saw them collapsed on the floor.

"Soul, Maka, oh no!" she knelt by them to try to wake them. These two people are like her two children, they took her in, even though she tried to kill them, to put things simple she loved them. Blair pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down her contact list.

"Can't call Spirit."

"Kid and the twins… no, on vacation in Cuba."

"I got it, I'll call black star and Tsubaki, she'll know what to do."

CLICK

"Hello?"

"Tsubaki, its Blair. I need you two to come down to Maka and Souls place now. Something's wrong with them, I found them on the floor unconscious." Blair cried into the phone.

"OK, we'll be over there in ten." Blair heard in the back round. "Black star, get your coat. I'll explain on the way." And the phone went silent. Blair ran over to the couch and pulled the cushions off and pulled out the bed part of the pull out couch. She dragged Maka over then Soul, and set them on the futon couch.

About six minutes later Black Star and Tsubaki barged through the door. They took off their coats and ran to assist Blair. "What do we do?" whispered Black Star. Blair looked at the blue haired guy. "Try and sense their souls." He nodded and closed eyes and opened them and his pupils were missing. "What do you see?"

"Both souls are attached by some glowing red wire. And Makas soul is kind of being engulfed by Souls, but the red wire is wrapped around his. I think it is some kind of advanced stage of soul resonance, or something." He blinked and his pupils were back. "Have you tried waking them?" he asked Blair. "Ya, I pulled Makas hair and slapped Soul a couple of times."

Blair and stood up and ran to the door and yanked on her jacket. "Where are you going?" the other two asked. "I've got an old witch book at home about all stages of soul resonance. I'll bring it over and see what kind they are in." and she dashed out the door. Tsubaki looked at Black Star. "Get a lamp and plug it in on the side table, I need some light."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Soul walked down the dark halls on his way back to Makas room. He was now in just some black and red pin striped PJ pants. **(Gotta love the pin stripe) **and he heard some one talking in a room.

"_Knowing Soul, he will stay in her room tonight. Make sure they get this tomorrow."_

Soul continued walking. "Like I said earlier, Freak'n weirdo."

Soul stepped into Makas room and heard water still running. So he still had to wait a while. He noticed her room had a closet, his just had a dresser. Soul opened the closet and stepped in. "Soul, if you're here, get me some clean PJ's!" Maka yelled from in the shower. He opened the third drawer and smiled a devious smile.

Maka didn't notice the door slip open a crack and something black slipped in and hung on the door. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower in a towel. She dried her hair and then opened her eyes and stared at the black baby doll lingerie. She poked her head out and muttered.

"I am not wearing it."

Soul pushed her head back in. "You told ME to get you your PJ's, and I did. So put it on." Maka slammed the door shut and whined. "But I'll look like a…a…a SLUT!" he knocked on the door and told her. "Maka, you will never look like a slut in my eyes. Never have, never will." He heard her pick up the hanger.

"Fine"

* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in the real world.

Blair sat down at the kitchen table with Black Star and Tsubaki at her side. "What color was the wire again?" Black star replied "Red". Blair skimmed through the dusty page of the gigantic old book. And found what she was looking for.

_Demonic possession of soul resonance._

_When during soul resonance, ones soul is captured by a mind kishin. The mind kishins soul wavelengths will string around its containers soul, usually a human. Then engulf the others soul. It will put both people in a deep state of slumber and it is impossible to wake. But a mind kishin will only do this if it wants to unleash it self into the real world. It will do so in a three day ceremony where the captured ones soul is sacrificed to madness and sometimes, black blood._

_Although the mind kishin will not do this with normal peoples soul. It will only do this with the soul of the containers 'mate' or loved one._

"So, this means… Soul has a mind Kishin. It is that little imp, isn't it?" Black Star asked. The other two nodded. And then, all three looked over to where Soul and Maka laid.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maka pulled a tiny fuzzy off the black silk and breathed. "You can do this Maka." She turned the door knob and stepped out of the bath room. She tip toed out hopping Soul wouldn't hear her.

Her eyes snapped shut when a whoosh of air flew around her. She gasped as two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back wards. "Maka, you look gorgeous." He said huskily. Souls tongue slowly grazed her shoulder up to her neck. He turned her around and cupped her chin and looked at her.

"Maka, I love you, I really do."

Tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes as she smiled. "Oh, Soul." He leaned down and kissed her. Makas tears finally spilled as they rolled down her cheeks. Her arms reached up and slowly wrapped themselves around his neck. And Souls arms went around her waist.

He leaned back up and since he was almost a foot taller than her. Makas feet dangled off the ground. Soul picked her up and carried her over to the bed and placed her on top the soft comforter and crawled on top of her.

"Maka" he whispered.

He kissed her again. His tongue poked her upper lip asking for access. She granted him it almost automatically. He dived in and roamed her mouth with wiggly passion. After a little while. Slowly he leaned out of the kiss.

"Maka, you taste like butter-scotch candy." He whispered smiling. Maka silently giggled and said. "You taste like, strawberries." Soul smirked and kissed her again.

Soul, still kissing her, with one arm brought his hand down and pulled at the little bow holding the black silk top on Makas petite body. The black silk silently slid down the side of her upper chest, to reveal two round milky white breasts.

Soul leaned up and smirked as he got a good look at her. Maka noticed him staring directly at THEM. Her arms darted up to cover her breasts. Her hands were about half a foot away when Soul grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"What are you doing?" He asked with the smirk still plastered to his face. His head bent down to where he was about an inch away from her face. He licked the tip of her nose. "Well?"

In response her face got red. "Ah, I see."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and his head shot down to above her belly button. Makas head followed. "Soul what are you- Ah!" His tongue roved up her stomach and over her breasts and up to her chin. Soul looked up and watched her pant heavily.

"Soul" she breathed.

He sat up and pulled her up with him, by the hand. He wrapped one arm around her neck and pulled her forward or another kiss. With his free hand he reached down and pulled the bottoms strings and the black silk fell off her 'lower area'. He broke the kiss and smirked.

Makas eyes opened and she looked over her body and noticed she was fully naked. While Soul still had his PJ pants on.

Soul reached to the bottom of the bed and pulled up the black comforter and covered both there bodies, and laid down and put his hands behind his head. Maka snuggled up to his side. "I love you Soul."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Wow this was** **the longest chapter yet. Sorry about the whole not writing the lemon thing. But I replaced it with a lime. Rate and review!**

**PS- ya, I always thought Tsubaki was the same age as the rest of the gang. She just grew faster, that's all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe the sudden burst of reviews… even though it was only 2 in one day. But keep it up everyone. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater.**

**Chapter 5 is up. Awesome**

**On with the story**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

The little maid scampered down the hall with an ivory colored envelope clasped in her hand. She skidded to a halt in front of a familiar door and knocked three times.

Maka sat up and yawned, she looked over at the door and shook Souls shoulder. "Can you get the door, since I am the _naked _one here?" She said with another shake of the shoulder. "No." he whined pulling the covers over his head. Maka sighed and hopped off the bed and stepped into the closet and pulled out a green silk robe and slipped it on and went to answer the door.

"Good morning, Miss Albern. I'll take you had a good nights sleep?" she said with a smile. Maka leaned against the door way and yawned. "As good as it will get." She shot a glance at where Soul was hiding under the covers.

The little imp remembered the envelope she was holding and said.  
"Oh yes, this is for you and Mister Evans." She held up the envelope for her to take. "Thanks" the little imp maid bowed and left down the hall way.

Maka walked back over and sat down on the bed and opened the envelope. Soul peeked out from under the covers and his head popped out. "What is it?" She shrugged as she folded it open.

_To. Miss Albern and Mr. Evans._

_I will be having dinner tonight and I request the both of you come tonight. It will be formal too. My maid will escort you both to the dinning room tonight around seven._

_Signed, Imp._

Maka folded the letter closed, and set it on the bedside table. "What do you think, do you want to go Soul?" she said while scratching his shaggy main of white hair. "We should go, I have nothing to eat, but fruit loops since I got here." He propped up on one elbow and looked at the clock.

9:00AM

"Hmmmm, early, too early." Soul muttered.

He reached over and grabbed Maka around the waist and pulled her in to the bed. "How about round two?"

* * *

Back in the real world.

Blair sat at the kitchen table sipping her morning tea.

She looked over to Soul and Maka and went back to her tea. They both had run small fevers the night before for about half an hour. But they left as soon as the started. **(If you have no idea what I'm talking about read chapter four.)**

Black Star and Tsubaki had gone home to get their things because they would be staying with Blair at the house to help take care of Soul and Maka. Until they woke up. But that is what scared her. If they wake up, that is.

Knock- knock!

"Come in"

Black star and Tsubaki stepped in and out of the cold. When he took his scarf off from around his face, it felt like his nose was pressed up against dry ice. "OW- OW- OW!" he yelled. It was red as a cherry.

He took his thumb and index finger and started rubbing it. "They did say it would reach record freezing temperatures today, and tonight." Blair said with a node of the head.

Tsubaki walked over and put her hand on both fore heads. "Warm" **(Hint, hint : )…) **She went to the closet and got two wash cloths and drenched them in water. Then she wrung them out and placed them on Soul and Makas heads. Then she turned and faced Blair. Then Blair asked.

"Tea?"

* * *

Back in souls head.

Eight hours later.

Maka stood in front of a mirror and watched the little imp maid walk out of the closet carrying a red dress. She didn't get a good look at it until it was on her.

It tied behind her neck. It also went to about a little lower then mid thigh, and it had layers that went from her it was also embroider with black roses. She wore the red ballet shoes.

Mean while

Soul stood in front of a mirror two she adjusted the red tie he was wearing. He wore the usual black and red pinstripe. He couldn't really do much with his hair so he walked out the door.

Maka had to be escorted to the dinning hall and then the two big ornate doors swung open to reveal a magnificent dinning room. Only two people occupied seats. Soul and the big imp. She took her seat and, and she and Soul looked at each other for as moment.

"Hmmmmm"

They looked at the imp; he stood up and clapped his hands three imps walked out of a door off to the side, each had plates in their hands.

Both Soul and Maka stared at their lobsters, they were black. They watched the imp crack his open and dig in. it had a strange blue glow coming from it. Soul happened to notice and Maka did two. She took his hand and stood up.

"I need to talk to you." The imp watched them both leave.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath and she said. "Yesterday I passed the kitchen and I saw one of the cooks pour Human souls into a pot of water and cook them." She glanced at the ornate doors that on the other side sat the imp. "What?"

"Is every thing okay?" the imp yelled.

"Coming" they both yelled in unison. They went back in and sat down. The imp looked at them and said. "You haven't touched your food. Are you hungry?" Soul and Maka looked at him. "No"

The imp stood up and said bluntly.

"Ah, how said you both to refuse to eat you last meals."

"What" they both stood up too. The imp clapped his hands again and around 50 little imps ran in and grabbed them.

"I guess it is time." The imp laughed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

ya…. Cliff hanger! Haahahahaha! Have fun being in suspense R and R


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaaaaaa! I am so happy. I got a lap top. I am so happy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater. (But I feel like I do when I write this story.)**

**On with the story.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

The imps grabed them and dragged them both out the door and down the endless labirinth of hall ways. The big imp trailing behind them. "Let me go now!" Soul yelled stuggling against their grip. One of the ims gave him a solide crotch punch and he fell to the floor coughing up a bunch of blood.

He looked up and saw the bunch of imps carrying Maka away. "Soul!" she reached out for his grasp even though he was about 20 feet away from her. He reached up to and watched it fall back down as two blach shoes appeared in front of his face.

The big imp bent down and said in his face. "You don't relize but, im going to win this time."

And Soul blacked out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *

Makas POV

I watched the imp crotch punch Soul and it tore me to shreds as I watched him fall. And I couldn't do any thing to help him. They picked him back up and carried his limp form behind they carried us down a flight of stairs. The halls were lite with black metal torches. And it reacked of dead bodies. The imps holding me stopped and one pulled out a ring of keys and stared to unlock a wooden door.

"Uhhhhhhhahhhhhhh"

A terible groutesk looking mass rose out of the shadows and atemted to grab my ankle. Its eyes were sunken in and its face was covered with boils and zits. The big imp came and kicked it in the ribs and I shrunk back into the shadows.

The door creacked open and Soul and I were carried in and chained to a wall. The imp locked my wrist shackle and he looked down at me and smirked. "It is really going to suck to be you in a while." He slipped the keys into his pocket and went over to a chair and sat down.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Normal POV

Souls head bolted up rigt and he struggled against the metal chains. "Ya, I already tried that. It won't work." He heard Maka say. He looked over to his right and saw her hanging there beside him.

"Ah, finally you're awake. Now we can start." They looked up and saw the imp grinning at them. Like the evil little demon he is. "What do you want from us!" Soul yelled. The imp stood up and said. "what do I want? I want out." The imp let out a horrific laugh. "And the only way is to sacrifice a soul to madness. And your lillte girl friend is just the kind of soul I need."

Soul now struggled against the chains even harder now and watched the imp walk over and open a big trunk. Out of the trunk poured red liquid madness and clumps of black blood floated in it. The liquid slowly molded into a solid goo like stuff.

The two shook with fear as the goo slowly crept towards them. It turned away from soul and went towards Maka. Her head turned towards Soul and she took his hand and squeezed it. "No matter what happens to me. Remember this. I love you."

The liquid slithered up her legs, around her waist and up her torso. Soul screamed and cried for the imp not to do this as he held her hand, but Maka stayed silent as it slowly engulfed her body. But she still held his hand. A tear rolled down her cheek as it started to wrap around her head. And she finally let go as her hand was sucked in.

Theout side of the liguid hardened and became clear. He could see her form trapped inside of it as she pounded againt the the little cocoon.

Almost instantly Souls chains released and he stared pounding on the cocoon too. While he tried to smash it, he cried and it was no use, it would not break.

He heard a light tap and looked up and saw Maka place her hand on the thin red wall. He did smiled at him. And slowly all the air she was holding in slipped out and her eyes drouped and closed.

The cocoon cracked and shattered and Maka fell out. Soul cought her and held her close. And he cried into her limp form.

He felt a twitch and sat up. "Maka?" her eyes shot open and she jumped out of his reach. Her face was blank and she sloutched a bit. Soul stood up and slowly started to walk over to her. But she stopped him in his tracks. She grinned that disturbinng grin that she had when the fought Chrona and she let her self be consumed by the insanity.

Her arm glowed bright and it turned in to a black and silver sythe blade. "Maka you're a wepon?" the imp laughed and said. "yes I found that out when you guys fought kishin Asura. But you were uncounsious at the time."

She looked up and let out a disturbing laugh. Her eyes were filled with blood lust and crazy-ness. "Soul all over the walls. Soul all over the walls"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in real world.

"Tsubaki, I need your help." Yelled Blair. when she felt Makas head. It was on fire. But Souls was fine. Tsubaki ran and got an ice pack and pressed it on Makas head. Then Blair said. "something is going on in there, I can feel it."

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * *

Back in souls head.

Soul transformed his arm into a blade and the two clashed. Sparks flew nad Maka laughed. "Blood,blood. I want to see your blood." She slashed her arm up and manages to put a cut on his ckeek. "Mmmmmm, you taste good." She let out a blood thirtsy cry as she lungede at him.

He dodged it and bolted out the door. Maka tried to follow but the imp stopped her. "Not yet, girl, not yet." She laughed and followed him over and sat on the floor and stared at the door that Soul ran out of.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Was this good or what… this is like the climax of the story. Im problay going to make about 3 or 4 more chapters. Remember rate and reivew.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update but I had a really bad writers block. I lacked inspiration but it is back baby, believe it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater. But I still have hope.**

**Lets get started.**

*** * * ***

Maka sat in a pool of warm red imp blood, she licked each individual finger clean of the warm dark crimson liquid. She shot a diapionted glance at the decapatatated imp. "you don't taste as good as that Soul boy… He was, _delishious."_

_---------_

_Flash back_

_Maka sat in the shadows and watched the little imp tip toe in and call out for the big imp. she stood up and walked out of the shadows and gave an diturbing smile. "Awwww, it's a darn shame that he isnt here right now. No one will be here to stop me from killing you."_

_Her arm morphed in to the familiar sythe and she cut his head off in less than five seconds._

_--------_

The big imp walked in to the small room and fond blood spattered all over the walls of the chamber. The imp maid followed behind him terrified by the crime scene. "Oh, she made a mess." The imp shrugged and sent her out of the chamber so she wouldn't kill the little group of imps because they were going to clean up all the blood.

"you are free to go out and persue Mr Soul, if you wish."

The door closed.

The imp turned around and walked behind the big oranete chair and opened an even older looking door. He pulled a rusty old sceliton key out from hid jacket poket. and the door clicked open.

He carefully stepped down the marble spiral stair case.

The stairs ended and he came to yet another room. On the other side of the room was a big tapastry that covered the whole wall. But the piece of tapastry every minute, every hour now, since Maka was thrown in to the insanity.

It was fading and a door was starting to fade in to fill the space of the fading wall cloth. It was the door way back to the real world. And that door was his only ticket out of here.

"soon… very soon it will be time."

Maka turned around and slowly walked down the hall way. She lowered her head and smiled. She drooled at the thought of finally getting to devour the white haired boys Soul. "I bet it will taste like a coucanut." Shs laughed evily, and continued walking.

* * * *

With Soul…

Soul stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familier laugh. A bead of sweat dropped off his face and he saw the black shadow come closer… and closer. He turned swiftly back around lifted his feet and listened to his bare feet hit the stone floor as he bolted down the corridor.

Soul ran down the hall way, away from the hall he heard the girl laugh from. He had to keep running if she caught him, it would be really bad. He knew how lethal she could be. It had happened before. He didn't notice his foot slip on a rug, and he collapsed on to the hard stone floor. He felt warm liquid pour from his nose.

He looked over his shoulder in fear that Maka had heard him… she hadn't… hopefully. He shot back up and kept running. He turned a corner and found a door with a bath room sign on it. He silently went in and stepped in front of the mirror.

The red blood poured from his nose and dripped from his chin and on to the white tiled floor. He grabbed a cloth and pain fully set his nose back in to place. He looked behind him and went back out and ran.

The shadows darted across the wall as Soul and the torches flickered with fire. He thought he heard some one following him and he looked over his shoulder, nothing and no one was there.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Back with the insane maka…

Her head snapped up when she heard a loud thump. She sniffed the air and the familiar smell filled her nostrils. She laughed, and bent down and removed her ballet slippers and set them by the wall, then she silently crept along the corridor and followed soul.

She silently morphed her arm in to the black and silver blade. And continued to follow the white haired boy. She licked her lips in hunger.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

In Makas head.

Makas POV

"_Fire, Fire I'm on fire!"_

_I never knew death could be so peaceful, but yet it is painful at the same time. I never imagined I would die like this. I always imagined I would die peacefully, surrounded by the ones I love. Never like this. _

_I would never see Papa again, Black star Tsubaki. Kid and the twins. I will never be able to see especially Soul, never be able to kiss him again._

_I drifted in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't move, I couldn't hear, or breath and it felt like my entire body was on fire. This wasn't heaven, this was hell._

_Slowly but surely the fire left my body and I started to breath. My hand twitched. Thick warm liquid swirled around my whole body. The liquid got lower and lower. Then it stopped at my waist. "Was I propped up right?"_

_If felt like my back was pressed up against something slimmy and squishy. I was too weak to move my arms. My eyes opened. I sat in a dim, damp hall. Propped up against a wet squishy wall. _

_I limply moved my head and looked around. I heard nothing but a drip drop of the red see through water._

_My whole body ached, but I forced myself to get up and I slowly waded through the knee high red water. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. As long as I kept going._

_I felt my fore arm touched my bare hip, I hadn't noticed until now, but I was bare naked. But it didn't really matter. I was the only one here. Right?_

_It turns out than this place was an advanced state of the insanity. But it wasn't as scary as its lesser state where I just drifted in it. But this place was still pretty scary. I always had the feeling I was being watched. It still creeped me out. _

_Not long after I found my red ruffled dress. It was soaked, but I pulled it on any way. It would have to drip dry._

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # _

Back in souls head.

Maka snuck up closer to the white haired boy. She raised her arm and yelled. "Watch out Soul, I'm going to get you!"

Soul snapped around and jumped back. He morphed his arm and, Maka saved him the trip and ran up to him. They drew sparks as their Scythe arms clashed together. They're faces were inches away as she sneered.

"I can't wait to eat your soul."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Now back with Maka.

_I stopped dead in my tracks. Some one was here besides just me. I turned around and looked over my shoulder. The sound wasn't coming from behind me. It was coming from a ways in front of me. It sounded like it was crying._

_As I grew closer to the sound. It sounded like a little girl, and she was crying._

_A little girl sat in the middle of the wide corridor. By the looks of it she was about three or four years old. She stood up to her waist in the thick red water._

_She wore a white long sleeve shirt and over that she wore a pair of dirty ruby red overalls, she also had white shaggy hair that went down to her shoulder blades. When she inhaled on the inside of her mouth were sharp white jagged teeth. Her eyes were like little red rubies._

_She was a spitting image of soul. I made me want to cry inside, but I could never cry in front of a child_

_I bent down and asked her. "little girl. Why are you crying?" _

_She looked up and inhaled. "I cant find my Mommy and Daddy." She trailed off when she got a good look at me. Then she threw her arms around my legs. "Mommy, you're here!"_

_I looked at her dumbstruck as I pulled her off from around my legs. "Sorry, but im not your mom." I felt so sorry for this little girl. "but, you are my Mom, I'm sure." I picked the little girl up and held her close as she cried in to my wet chest and her littler fists held on to my damp dress._

_She clung to me and stayed silient. I had no idea why but I took this child with me on my serch to find a way out of here._

_The little girl stayed silent until I asked. "What is your name? mabye I could help you find your parents."_

_She sniffled and huffed. "Well, my Dad has white hair like mine. And his eyeslook like mine too… oh, and I have his teeth. And he always says that one day I will grow up and be as cool as him."_

_She rubbed a tear away and continued. "and my mom has blond hair and pretty green eyes. She says she used to have pig tails. But she doesn't any more, since she is now a mommy." She sniffled again._

_I looked at her. "good but, what is your name." She looked at me funny._

"_My name is Snow eater evans." Then she snuggled up to my chest and fell asleep. I looked at her then my eyes softened, I kissed her on the fore head._

_Then I knew inside, that this little girl, Snow, was me and Souls child. I craddeled her in my arms and continued walking through the thick red water._

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # _

**Wow this was really good. And please don't be mad at me for the late update yet again. Rate and reivew please…. Please.**

**i got the part where Maka could not breath, hear, or move and when she felt like she was on fire... i sort of got some ideas for that,from that part in the fouth book for twilight, breaking dawn... **

**i will put this in so stepnanie myer does not sue my but off and put me in the ghetto. **

**disclaimer- i no own twilight.**

**( yes, i know i spelled her name wrong. i am to lazy to go get my book and spell check.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, yet another chapter is now posted… and I will now expand the amount of chapters I will make. **

**Since I don't really want to make a sequel to this, I will make about 5 to ten more chapters for this story. And this story will have an epilogue and when I am done with this, if you read my other soul Eater story. What's going to happen to us? You will notice the epilogues tie together. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul Eater. But I am still trying!**

**I am going to continue with my story now.**

**-------------------**

In the real world.

Blair sat on a stool beside Maka. She dabbed an ice cold cloth against her head. Makas fever escalated constantly. All the color had left her face and her heart beat was going a mile a minute. And she had a cold sweat too.

Soul had a small fever but it was nothing compared to Makas. Black Star had to tie a rope around Souls wrist, and then he tied the other end of the rope to the ceiling fan. Late that night Souls arm had turned in to the scythe blade and almost killed maka. Blair put a sign over the fan switch so they all remembered not to turn it on.

Tsubaki walked over and set a tray of tea down beside her. And picked up one of the white tea cups. Blair nodded a thank you and picked up her cup and took a sip of the warm tea.

They heard a door open and looked towards the dark hall way and watched Black Star come out.

He yawned and poured himself some coffee. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was about three AM. Then he said. "We can cover shift until about nine." Blair was about to object, before she thought. _Well I haven't slept in almost a full day now. I do need some sleep._ She nodded and took her tea and went to bed.

Black star sat down in Blair's seat beside Tsubaki. She looked down at the floor. He lifted up his hand and tucked a strand of midnight black hair behind her ear. "Is every thing okay?" Tsubaki shrugged and whispered. "It's just that, well what if they don't wake up… what if they never wake up!"

She broke down in sobs and cried in to his chest he patted her back, and tried to comfort her. "Tsubaki" She looked up, still crying. "They'll be just fine. Soul and maka are tuff, they have been through worse." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, still breathing heavily.

Black Star pulled her on to his lap and kissed on the fore head. He gently rocked her to sleep as he hummed a lullaby. Her breathing slowed down back to normal. "Black Star?" he looked down.

"Thank you." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the head. **(Well, Ya he is about a half a foot taller than her now that they are older.)**

--

Now back with soul.

Soul brought his foot up and kicked Maka in the chin. She flew back but she put her arms back and did a back flip and landed on her feet. A line of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She licked it off and lunged at him.

He ducked down and tried to trip her using his leg but she saw it coming and grand slammed him in the side of the face with her foot. His head snapped to the right and he flew face first in to the wall.

And then his head made a crater.

He staggered out and leapt at her.

_ _ _ _

In Makas head.

_Makas POV_

"_Mama?"_

_I looked down at snow. "Yes Snow?" _

_she touched the corner of her mouth with her little hand. "You're bleeding." I gasped as I felt some thing warm slide down the corner of my mouth._ _I reached up and wiped it away. I Looked up and said. "soul, what are you doing to me out there."_

"_Mama, who are you talking to?" I wiped the white hair out of her face. "Oh, just your father, that's all." She smiled and lifted up her hand and waved the ceiling. "Hi Daddy!" I laughed and hugged her close and started walling again._

Now back to Soul.

Souls POV

God Damn, grand slams hurt. Currently it feels like I got hit in the back of the head with a freaking metal bat. I noticed my head was lodged in the wall. Great, just great. I walked out of the crater like a drunk monkey, then I looked up…

She was one her knees laughing like the ass hole she currently is. She pounded on the floor with one of her fists. Like a baby.

While she laughed uncontrollably I silently stepped up to her and grabbed her by the back of the neck. I grabbed a fistful of hair and pressed my bladed arm over her neck. "Let me talk to Maka." I pulled on the clump of hair I had in my fist.

she snickered and said. "Sorry, but I can't." I tightened the hold I had on her hair.

_OW, Soul stop pulling on my hair. That hurts you know!_

"Maka?"

She morphed her arm and we started fighting again. She criss crossed her arm and blocked my attack, and slashes appeared on each arm. Blood poured from the wounds.

_Soul am I in a blender or something? What are you doing to me out there? _she asked. "Maka is that you?"

_No shit Sherlock. Now tell me… what are you doing to me out there?_

"Well, you have goon completely insane and trying to kill me. What is happening from your end?" He muttered.

#

_Maka looked around the wet hall way she was walking through. "Well, it looks like I'm walking through an endless hall way, but the walls ooze thick red stuff and I am knee deep in the it, and clumps of black blood are floating around in it too. It's disgusting." She whispered. since Snow was sleeping, and she didn't want to wake her up. _

_#_

Soul blinked and jumped back, he wasn't paying attention and Maka had her chance to strike. She snarled in frustration that Soul wasn't paying attention to the fight. That he had his thoughts on something else. She wanted to test his skills before killing him. Then she heard him whisper.

"Maka, keep going and try to find a way out of there. I will try to stall your body."

Her eyes widened and she shrieked in anger. She turned towards soul and yelled. "Stop talking to her and start fighting me!" The words echoed off the walls and sent chills up Souls spine. Her words were cold as ice. Sharp as razors… _SOUL!_

#

_Maka panicked as the thick red liquid slowly rose. The red waters temperature had gotten from normal to ice cold. She shuddered in the cold. The red water rose up to about the middle of her torso. She shook Snow awake. "Snow, I need you to hold on to my neck." Snow sleepily nodded and Maka put her on her back and she carried her piggy back style. _

_She slowly walked through the icy water. She didn't show it but she was scared out of her wits._

_# _

Let's go back to where the imp is.

The door was almost done fading in. he will be in the real world in less than two hours.

# now back to Soul.

Maka grabbed his wrist and hurled him to the floor. Soul coughed up blood. As he sat up right it still poured from his mouth and down his chin. The Crazed Maka couldn't take it anymore. She shot down and forced her mouth on to his.

He struggled as she held him to the floor. Her tongue worked and wiggled as it licked up all the blood out of his mouth. Finally she let go and Soul jolted up right and wiped his mouth clean. "Oh my god you taste good." She jeered.

He transformed his arm and so did she. But right before they clashed she bolted up the hall way towards the imp chamber where she was created.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

**I did really good… but I say that for every chapter though. The next chapter will probably be the last one that they are in Souls head… And for all of you that have questions. No, Snow does not go back with Maka to the real world. Bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this is the last chapter that Soul and Maka are in souls head. And then they have to go some where… but I will not tell you just yet, you will find out soon enough though. Ha, ha!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own soul eater. But I am still trying to trade the owners of soul eater for my mom though. Not working out so well…**

**Let us continue with the story already…**

**# # ## # # # # # # # # # #**

The insane Maka ran up the long hall way with Soul trailing not far behind her. She snickered to her self. _HA, he is falling right in to my trap. I will lead him right to the boss/imp. And he will finish him off and I will finally get to devour his soul, he, he._

Soul panted as he ran behind her trying to catch her. He frowned not knowing what was going to happen and that he stopped hearing the real Maka. Soul feared for the worst… death.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Let's go see what Maka is up to, shall we.

_The cold red water was now up to my upper torso and Snow was clinging to my back shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't even feel my toes now, it was so cold. My teeth chattered as I waded in the cold water. _

_Some thing out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I stopped and turned my head. A large dark brown door was off to the side. On top of it was a red sign, it said exit. I waded over to it and tried to open it using the door knob._

_It would not budge._

_Snow crawled around to my front and put her arms around my neck. "Mama, I am cold." I rubbed her back and tried to warm her up. "I am too, snow." _

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # _

Let's get back to Crazy Maka and Soul.

She swung the door open and bolted in, Soul followed her in.

the door was open and she ran down the stone spiral stair case. Soul still followed her. They came to the room and stopped. The big imp stood in front of and old wall tapestry.

He smiled as he watched them continue fighting.

She kicked him in the chest and he fell to the floor. She morphed her arm and jumped him. As she straddled him she raised her arm.

# # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Okay, jump back to Maka for a second… k

_A peephole appeared on the door and she looked through it. Her body ran into a room and Soul fallowed after her. They ran down some stairs and continued fighting. her body kicked him in the chest and he fell to the floor. She jumped him._

_As she straddled him she raised her arm and held it there._

_She jumped back when she felt the weight on her front disappear. She turned around and saw Snow drift off to a small light. Out of the light walked a figure. Maka put her hand up to protect her eyes from the light. _

_Out of the light walked a man with white hair. _

_The man held Snow close to him and gave Maka a sharp toothy grin. His ruby eyes glinted brightly. Snow smiled and waved bye to Maka. And then, Snow and the man disappeared._

_Maka sagged against the wooden door and started to cry in to her hands._

_Out of nowhere she felt a surge of energy in her self. She took another look in to the peep hole. Soul had his hand pressed on her bodies' cheek. Maka stopped looking and started pounding on the door. "LET ME OUT!"_

_**Okay now this part gets a little confusing but I will explain it for you.**_

Blah blah- with soul

_Blah blah- with maka_

**Blah blah- in the real world with Blair and them.**

Now back to the story then.  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Maka was just about 5 inches away from hitting Soul in the side of the head with the bladed arm. Souls arm shot up. He held it against Makas soft cheek. He held it there. he thought of all the times they had together. Every kiss, every intimate touch they shared. She stopped and looked at him, then frowned.

She fell off of him and started coughing.

"_LET ME OUT! THIS IS MY MIND AND BODY NOT YOURS." Maka pounded against the door. Her knuckles hit the door causing the door to chip._

Makas body shook and she threw up. Red liquid and black blood poured from her mouth. She clawed at her throat trying to get oxygen. She grasped at the temples of her head. Then she screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

she let out a painful scream.

**Tsubaki ran in to the room and saw Maka shaking like she was on fire. She yelled over her shoulder. "Blair Black Star, get in hear some thing is wrong with Maka!**

_Makas fists dripped _with _blood as she pounded and punched at the door. "Let me out! Let me OUT!" she yelled._

The tapestry was completely goon and replaced by the door. He stared cackling band watched Soul try to Help maka. He snickered and stepped through the threshold and in to the light.

"Free at last…"

**The three jumped back as a thick red and black cloud poured from Souls mouth. The cloud looked at them. They all gasped. It had coal black eyes. It laughed and went through the wall.**

**They tried to put it out of their minds as they helped Maka.**

_The door burst open and Maka ran through. Surges of pain waved through her body but she could care less. She could almost see Soul at the other end of the tunnel. "I am coming." She whispered. _

Soul held Maka in his arms as she coughed, unable to breath. He held her hand and she held his.

Her grip on her hand went limp.

Out of nowhere she grasped his hands tightly. She sucked in a breath of air and sat up. Soul hugged her weak body. He picked her up and the roof and walls started to crumble. He kissed her on the lips and stepped through the door in to the light.

**The two bolted up right at the same time. Blair Tsubaki and Black Star ran over. **

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $**

**Okay now back to normal now.**

When soul and Maka were done explaining what happened from their end. And Blair had told them what had been happening in the real world Soul said looking down. "That demon escaped." Blair Tsubaki and Black Star went pale in the face.

"Soul, that wasn't a demon. That was a mind kishin."

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

Okay. Now this is not the last chapter. There will be like 7 more chapters coming out soon. And I will be taking a tiny break from writing this story but it is just a tiny one. Okay…

P.S- I will write a lemon, you will see. But it will probably be very bad, At the most.


	10. Chapter 10

**A new chapter for my awesome story has now been posted. Aren't I awesome? Well I will just cut to the chase.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater.**

**Now, let's get on to the story.**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $**

Maka set her brown suit case by the door. She let out a loud sigh.

Soul stood in front of the mirror in the hallway. Talking with Shinigami about his and Makas travel plans. They were leaving Death city to off and track down the imp. "If I were you guys, I would start looking over around Germany, I have been sensing some extra strong wavelengths, and they might belong to the mind kishin."

Soul nodded and the death god disappeared from the mirror. Soul turned and walked down the hall and sat down beside maka at the table. She took a sip from her coffee mug. "Is everything packed?"

Soul nodded and bite into his toast.

# # # # # # #

The desert air outside of Death city was icy and dry. The two trudged through the frost covered sand. Their beige hooded cloaks swirled around them caused by the cold wind. Neither of them spoke a word as they walked to the deserts only building, the train station.

They held hands as they watched the train come to a halt.

A few qualities for the death city train were. One, you didn't need a ticket. Two, few people even went on the train. Just some Shibushin students departing on far off missions. And three, for some reason the train driver already knows where to take you.

They stepped in and sat down. They placed their suit cases by their feet. Soul pulled down his hood, then Maka. "What time will we be in Moscow?" Maka asked leaning her head in his shoulder. Soul pulled his sleeve up. "Around seven tonight. And our inn room is already booked."

She sighed and turned and looked out the window and watched the desert hills role by.

Eight hours later. # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

Makas head dropped and jerked back up as the two stood at the counter in the inn lobby. Soul spoke the woman in Russian. She looked at him then Maka. She smiled and handed them their room key. As they started down the hall maka whispered in his ear.

"I didn't know you spoke Russian."

Soul shrugged. "Before I came to death city. During the summer, my family and I would travel from our home in England and travel from there to st. Petersburg where I and my brother would play for at the ball. And since we traveled a lot. I never really developed an English accent."

Soul slipped the room key into his coat pocket as they walked up the wooded stairs. Maka followed him up the stairs. He unlocked the door and they walked in. He set the bags down by the bed and striped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers.

About five minutes later Maka walked out of the bathroom in a large orange t-shirt and a pair of gray baggy shorts. She walked over and pulled the covers over her body. She placed her head on his chest. "I love you Maka."

# # # # the next morning # # # # # #

Maka flicked Souls head in an attempt to wake him up. "M-hmmm" He swatted her away with his hand and turned over.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Soul, I want to have sex…" She leaned back up. Soul jerked back up and smiled at her. She fell back laughing. Soul crossed his arms and frowned. "Now Maka that isn't very fair."

Maka sat up and tossed him his shirt. "Now get up and get dressed. Our plane to Berlin leaves in an hour. And then you can touch me all you want."

Soul smirked at the blond, and jumped out of bed and pulled his pants on.

Maka walked over and sat on the couch. She was already packed back up and ready to go. She nibbled on some ravioli and watched Soul stagger around the room and try to get ready for the day.

He finally shoved a dounut in his mouth and the two headed for the airport.

They crawled into the yellow taxi and sat down. The driver turned around and asked. "Where to?" The man spoke with a heavy Russian accent. "Moscow airport please." Replied Soul. The driver nodded and started driving.

Three hours later.

_Soul was surrounded in blackness when he felt pressure on his chest. He lifted his arms and pushed it away._

_Soul pushed the ruble off of him and sat up. "Where am I?" _

"_Ah Soul, you're in your own mind. Even you would know that." Soul turned around slowly. The imp sat on top of a pile of rubble in the ornate chair. The red imp took a sip of his tea and looked at him._

"_Why. Are. You. Here?" Soul snarled._

_The imp stood up and walked over to about four feet away from him. "Why, this is my mind too." Soul clenched his fists and growled. "Liar"_

"_No I'm telling the truth when I say this. I'm part of you and you're part of me." The imp smiled even wider and disappeared. Soul growled again and looked at his feet and gasped when he saw his hands._

_He looked just like the imp._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

Soul's eyes shot open. With a shaky hand he reached up and felt the top of his head, just his hair. He took one arm and wrapped it possessively around Makas thin form. Soul sighed and looked out the window of the plane.

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

**Sorry for the late update. But it has been posted… bye for now**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is chapter 11. This will be the last update for a while. Finals are coming up and, I am going to oak island, North Carolina. So I will be busy for a while. So here it is…**

**Declaimer- I don't own Soul eater.**

**I apologize for how short this chapter is. I just want it posted as soon as possible.**

**On with the story.**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $**

"Soul, how can we afford this?" Said Maka as she looked around the magnificent lobby of the Berlin hotel and suites.** (I have no idea if that exists or not.)**

She stood at his side at the counter while he talked with the desk attendant. He handed the lady what looked like a red credit card with a gold emblem on it. "We will be using the Evans suite for the next few days." The lady nodded and scanned the card.

She handed him back the card. "Enjoy your stay Mr. Evans." Soul turned around and they walked to the elevators.

"Soul how are we affording this place?" Soul pressed the button and looked at her. "We aren't paying a cent. Remember, I come from a very rich and prestigious family. My family has their own suite."

The doors opened and they entered the carpeted hallway. Soul pushed the little plastic card into the slot.

The door swung open and the two walked in, and Soul flicked the lights on.

Maka instantly set her bags down and ran in. she ran into the bedroom and then back out she spun around and said to him. "Soul this place is amazing!" Soul smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Yes, I know."

She ran out on to the balcony and gasped. Maka could see all of Berlin. Soul sighed and carried the bags onto the bedroom and set them on the floor. He poked his head out of the bedroom and watched Makas head go in three directions at once.

Soul walked out onto the balcony. He stood behind Maka and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Remember what you said to me back at the inn in Moscow?"

She stiffened when he said that. "So, what is your point?" Soul smirked and left a kiss on her neck. "So, your point was I get to touch you_, all I want."_

He slowly started to pull her in then silently closed the door behind him. Then in a swift movement had her pressed up against the wall, and his lips pressed to hers. Her hands slowly reached up, and she grasped his shirt between her fingers.

With one hand Soul reached down and unbuttoned her denim jean skirt, it instantly fell off her hips. Then he picked her up by the butt and she wrapped her legs around him. Maka started to tug upwards on his shit. Soul pulled it off his body in a solid jerk. It fell to the floor like a feather.

Soul picked her up and headed towards the bed room.

_Tonight you are all mine…_

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $**

**This will be all for a little while… I am going to catch up on all my other stories and post some new ones before I lose interest. So petty please check out my profile… and rate and review! PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter whatever is up, I am just too lazy to keep count. I am very sorry for the late update. I am scum worthless scum! Nothing but scum…

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ $ #

A bird was singing outside of the Evans Suite. It just wasn't wanted there.

"Damn Birds…" she yawned.

Maka was on her side and she looked over at Soul the blanket was only up to his waist and one hand was under the pillow the other hand was lying over his chest.

He even was smirking in his sleep._ He even looks like sex god in his sleep._ She thought as she smiled.

Maka sat up and yawned and stretched. She hoped off the bed, she bent down and pick up a random shirt. And walked out into the kitchen. And made some coffee.

_Flip…_

Maka looked over at the door and saw a little letter on the floor. It was addressed to…

_To mister Soul Evans…_

She flipped it in her hands and left the small kitchen. She walked back into the bed room and sat on the edge and pinched souls back. "Soul get up you have a letter." She pinched his back again.

"Ow, Maka stop it you already clawed at my back enough last night." He said with another smirk.

She waked him on the head with the letter. And then she handed it to him. He opened it up and read it.

_Dear Brother,_

_A few weeks ago I got an invitation from a very rich and known nobleman from Munich Germany to come to his party/ball. And he said he wanted both of us and… well I head you're in Germany at the time and I would like it if you would come. _

_If you accept this you will meet us outside of the Nowak Manor in Munich, Germany tomorrow night, oh yes it is also formal. Try to where something old fashioned but still stylish. And by the way our parents are coming and if you have a girl with you, please by all means bring her; mother is trying to find you a wife._

_From Wes Evans..._

Soul flipped the piece of paper in his hands and set it down and laid back down on the bed, and Maka laid beside him. "Well are we going or not?"

Soul tried to changing the subject by saying. "Do you know you look so hot wearing my shirt?" she blushed and flicked his head and leaned down and stared at him, and then he replied.

"I guess we could go."

Maka nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Soul wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer. "I love you Soul." He smirked and said. "Well, how could you not. I AM the perfect cool guy." Maka giggled and nodded. "Yes, that is one of the many reasons why I love you."

Soul just kept smirking like the cool guy that he is...

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

Later that very same day…. ~NYAH

Maka and soul boarded the train to Munich. She held two clothing bags along with her suitcase. They had both gotten their old fashioned but yet formal out fits for the ball/party. (HA HA) Soul followed behind her with his one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing the Maka chop that was inflicted on him earlier.

Flash back starts…

_Soul walked out of the fitting room sporting his suit. It was a black and red pin stripe suit. It was Actually the only thing in the store that looked good on him too. It was also longer in the back. _**(You know what I mean.) **_And the fabric sort of had that old look to it, and it came with a black top hat. _**(Got to love the top hat!) **

_Maka came out seconds later, and Soul looked at her and he swore he felt the world stop._

"_What do you think? Does it remind you of anything?" _

_It looked just like the dress Maka wore when they danced in souls Memory only a week or so earlier. Only instead of Icy blue it was blood red, and the royal blue was crimson red. it covered her feet. It had three under skirts so it puffed out a little. There were also white gloves that went up to her elbow. Like Souls it had that old look to it. She had purchased a Ruby tiara from a store down the street and some red heels to match._

"_It also matches your sexy suit." She bit her lip and smirked._

_Soul smirked and Maka turned around and looked at herself in the mirror and muttered to herself. "It also makes my boobs look great."_

_Soul over heard her comment and said to her. _

"_It does. Hey remember back when you were flat as a board?"_

"_MAKA CHOP!"_

_# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $_

_Flash back over_

Soul smiled and rubbed the lump on his headas they sat down.

Maka pulled a dusty old looking book out of her bag, and started reading. It was titled UNDRESTANDING THE MIND AND BODY OF A MIND KISHIN. "Why are you reading that?" He asked. She flipped the page and told him. Since our upcoming battle involves a mind kishin I need to know how they work. Inside and out."

LATER THAT NIGHT!!!!!

The two arrived at their fancy hotel and started getting ready.

Maka finished setting the curlers in her hair and applied her makeup. And she slipped on her bathrobe so Soul didn't see her in just her panties and bra.

Soul walked passed her and shivered and said. "You look like a blond morning version of my mom, but less makeup." He finished his sentence by buttoning his suit and putting on his top hat and smirking.

Maka slammed the door in his face and pulled her robe off of her body. She stood up and took her red dress off the hanger and pulled it on and zipped it up the back with the help of the mirror, and pulled out the curlers and set the ruby tiara on her head of bouncy blond curls.

She pulled a small box out of her purse and opened it.

Soul opened the bath room door and saw that Maka had one side of her dress hoisted up to revile one cream colored leg. He followed it foot up and saw what Maka was doing.

On her thigh she was strapping a silver dagger in a leather sheath. She stopped what she was doing and looked up. "It's for incase we get separated." Soul nodded and Maka slipped the dress back over her leg hiding the knife.

When Maka looked back up Soul was putting his cell phone back into his pocket.

"I just got off the phone with Wes." He frowned. "He, Mom and dad are coming to get us, and they rented a carriage for the ball"

10 minutes later…

Well, she met the parents. The mother looked like plastic, Wes seemed to be nice. And the father looked just like soul. But he smoked, a lot. The mother looked at her and asked.

"So, Mica-"

"Maka" she corrected.

"Yes Maka, what do you do for a living?"

Maka pulled a fake smile and replied. "I earn money by killing Pre-kishins. And other things."

The mother almost ignored Makas reply. And looked at Soul. "Soul after this Ball you have to come back home with us. I found you the perfect bride."

Soul smiled and wrapped one arm around Makas waist and smiled. "Sorry, but I am already engaged."

"To who?"

"Well to this young lady sitting beside me. Maka Albern."

"…………………………………………"

"well were here."

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #**

**Well I hope this is good enough or you guys. There will be about 3 or 2 more chapters. The last one then an epilogue. And I might post the first chapter of the new story I am writing. It's the third book in this series. The order goes. **

**What's going to happen to us. KidxPatti**

**Fear within the mind. SoulxMaka**

**My new upcoming story. Comatose or unbreakable. RagnarokxChrona- Female**

**Then a black starxTsubaki story.**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $# # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ ## $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am here to say that there will be one or two more chapters and stuff. Hahaha**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own soul eater.**

**Just saying… this is a musical chapter it will involve the imp singing**

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

A tall bulky hooded figure stood in a bell tower watching over the city of Munich with a sadistic smirk on his crimson face. A small child sized fire truck red imp came up the stairs she wore a familiar maid's dress under a black cloak. She had a small brown bag in her hand.

He turned to her and she poured the contents of the bag onto the floor. Seven individual blue souls floated only inches off the floor. He reached down and grabbed on and swallowed it whole.

He bit down on his thumb and let a drop of black blood fall on each of the six souls. The souls turned black and grew child sized imp bodies. They all wore simple black shirts and black pants.

He frowned and turned back around towards the big open window. The small imp looked at him and walked up to him and asked.

"Is something wrong sir?"

He sighed and looked down at the small female imp.

"I had a dream and it's troubling me."

# $ # $ # $ # $ #

Musical time~!

Okay heres how it will be.

_La La la- singing_

La la la la- actions while singing until the song is over!

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $

_[Big Imp]  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be.- _turns around_  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A corpse falling to bits!- _grabs his head_  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!!- _Throws hands up__

I was once the most mystical demon in all Russia.-swishes hand to beckon minions to follow_  
When the pre-kishins betrayed me they made a mistake!- _clenches fists_  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one girl's soul got away!  
little Maka, beware,  
that I am awake!_

[imp minions]  
In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

[Big imp]  
Revenge will be sweet- pumps fist in the air  
_  
[imp and minions]  
When the curse is complete!_

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[big imp]  
her soul will be mine  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!- imp miad polishes horns  
AS the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Maka, your grace, farewell!

[minions]  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her! They dance around while maid follows

[ big imp]  
Terror's the least I can do!

[Minions]  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.

_[imp maid]  
Ooh!_

[Minions]  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[Big imp]  
She'll be through!- throws cloak off__

[minions]  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.

_[imp maid]  
Doom her!_

[Big imp]  
My dear, here's a sign – turns around and looks at his minions.__

[Big imp and Minions]  
It's the end of the line!

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

The minions not including the maid jumped out of the bell tower and flew around in circles in front of the imp and imp maid.__

[Big imp]  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

[big imp.]  
She'll be mine!

_Song over…_

The minions took off into the night and the two remaining imps went down the stairs and exited the bell tower.

# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ ## $ # $ # $ # $ # # $ # $ # $

Ya a lot of songs from Anastasia inspired me for this fic. But I don't believe in all that bubble gum shit in the movie though. So ya…. bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14! Did you all enjoy the last chapter? Well personally I did. I think that song was perfect for what he was feeling.**

**But I got a message asking why he was rotting and why he needed Makas soul. Here's the answer.**

**A mind kishin need the soul of his containers mate or loved one because half of their soul is used to open the door to the real world during the ceremony. So they need another soul to complete theirs. Or else when they reach the real world their body will slowly rot away. But the magic will slowly grow.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater…**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #**

Maka leaned up against the wall and watched all the people dance. Wes stood in front of the small orchestra and played his violin. She watched soul walk up to the platform where all the music players sat waiting. He cracked his knuckles and sat down at the bench and began to play.

She hadn't notice Souls' father walk up beside her.

"Hello mister Evans." She said to the tall man.

She hadn't realized until now but all the Evans men were all different. The father's hair was bleached blond and he had pink colored eyes, and Wes, Soul's older brother. Had metallic silver hair. He and his brother did share the red orbs. Wes's were a muddy red. While Soul's eyes glittered like rubies. And his hair was white as snow.

"Oh please, that's my business name; call me Felix, since you will be my daughter in law soon."

Maka smiled back at him. Felix took another sip of his wine and looked up at his two sons playing with the orchestra.

"I always dreamed of watching my boys play at symphony hall. But Soul wanted to go Shibushin and become a death scythe. And Wes didn't want to do it without his little brother, so he left for London and opened a music store. But I guess them playing here is alright."

He nodded and took another sip of his wine.

The two watched the rest of the song in silence and finally the two sons bowed and stepped down off the stage. Soul walked down and kissed her on the cheek. Wes came and stood by his father.

Felix took another sip of his wine and looked at Soul and Maka.

"So, when's the wedding?" Felix asked.

The two stared at him both trying to think of a date.

"Ummm… well I will let Maka answer you."

She smiled at Felix and Wes. "Excuse us"

Maka took him by the hand "Soul may I talk to you."

Felix and Wes watched the two leave.

She led him into a hallway away from the festivities and looked at him.

"Well we have to give them something, _because you told them were engaged._"

Soul scratched the back of his head and frowned "I know I know, let's just tell them that it still undecided"

Maka nodded and he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and tossed it to her.

"Here wear this."

Inside was a diamond engagement ring surrounded in black silk.

"I was gonna ask you later, but it would make things a lot simpler to do it now."

She began to tear up as she pulled the ring out of the box. Soul turned to her and groaned, and he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Man this is so uncool but… Maka, every cool guy needs a woman in their life, so will you marry me?"

Maka stood there speechless until she broke down crying while he hugged her.

She nodded once… then twice…

"Yes yes, Oh yes…" she sobbed.

He stroked her hair while she sobbed. She stopped shaking enough so he could slide the ring onto her finger. It glittered and sparkled in the dim light. She looked at it closer and on one side it had an S and on the other side it had a G.

"The S is for Soul and the G is your soul resonance letter."

She tearily nodded and smiled.

He picked her up and twirled her around before she stopped him.

"Soul did you sense that?"

Soul stiffened and set her down. "Ya, I did."

It was something evil.

Maka looked around and closed her eyes.

"Soul sense"

There was one large black soul in the corridor off to the right. She looked beside her and there was Souls' soul, its spiky teeth snarling at the black soul. But then it looked at towards her. But it wasn't looking at her it was looking at her lower stomach.

Inside of her lower stomach was a tiny soul, the soul of an unborn child. That was hers and souls child.

"Snow…" she whispered as she ran her fingers over her stomach. She could almost feel the child growing beneath her skin.

Soul looked at her. "Did you say something Maka?"

"No, I was just thinking, but… the imps' soul is just around the corner."

Soul nodded and transformed into a scythe, and she took a battle stance.

Out of around the corner walked a tiny child, she wore a red poufy dress. Her hair was white and her sharp teeth were curved upwards in souls trademark smirk. But both her pupils and the whites of her eyes were coal black. Like black buttons. Her bare feet padded to where she was about three feet in front of her.

_How is snow here?_ Maka said thinking of child she meet in the insanity.

She smiled at Maka and sort of curtsied to her and Soul. She lifted her head and asked.

"Mommy, do you like my dress."

"Maka what does she mean?"

She tightened her grip on soul and growled. "Cut the crap, I know it's you."

She frowned and her face darkened. "You know you can't win. If you try to fight me, you're just going to die. "

Makas grip on soul tightened even more until souls blade began to twitch from all the tension in the area.

The child smirked again and slowly grew back into the imp.

(You won't be able to fully enjoy this chapter if you don't listen to spider webs by four year strong, it will rock your socks! Either that or you can listen to were all to blame by sum 41)

Maka yelled and charged at the mind kishin. Imp sidestepped and his hand morphed into a black spike and he jabbed Souls blade knocking him out of Makas hands. She jump forward and round housed kicked him. Imp rubbed his jaw while soul flew back into Makas hands.

She lunged at him again and swung soul at Imp, putting a clean slice up the imps arm. Imp tried punching Maka with his spike hand, while she dodged every one until Imp finally put a cut on her cheek. With her free hand, she wiped the blood off.

Imp tried to round house kick her in the head but she ducked down and spun Soul above head like helicopter blades, putting cuts all over the imps' leg.

The imp cried out in pain. Imp snarled at her and kicked her in the stomach and she flew up against the wall. The imp held his hand out on front of her and black blood shot out and attacked maka.

The small amount of black blood inside Maka fought against it and succeeded.

Maka kicked off against the wall and was about to charge at the imp again, but imp put up a wall of black blood between them. Imp gave them an evil smile and ran off.

Maka tried cutting the wall down with Soul but then six little imps dressed in black crawled out of the wall and took fighting stances.

Both soul and Maka smirked and Soul turned back into his human form. Maka pulled out her silver dagger. Souls arm transformed and the two began to kill the little imps…

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #$ $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #$ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $#**

**How did you like this chapter? I did, it was pretty cool how Felix talked about his sons and stuff. Bye bye~**


	15. Chapter 15 the end

**This will be the last chapter, but I will be posting 2 epilogues. The first one will take place at their wedding and the other one will take place around five or four in the future… my next two soul eater stories will be the same, I will post a wedding epilogue for my Kid x Patti story.**

**I'm having a problem, the next story is Chrona (female) x Ragnorok, and the title will either be called, Comatose or Unbreakable. I've also been throwing black blooded tears around but that sounds to emo. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater**

**# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #**

Maka pulled her silver dagger out of the last imp and I dissolved into a blue soul crusted with black blood. She wiped the crust off and held the soul to her chest and there was an image of a little girl with green eyes and brown ringlet hair, and she had dimpled cheeks.

"Her name was Celia, she was only six." She whispered.

Soul walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't worry Maka"

She nodded flipped over her dagger and there was a rosary attached to the hilt. She held the cross over the soul and after a couple of seconds the soul faded away and you could almost hear bells ringing in the distance, like a telephone.

As soon as the ringing stopped out of nowhere wind blew all around them like a twister. Maka linked arms with Soul as they flew up into the ceiling. Soul transformed and she spun him in a counter clockwise spin and thrusted his blade into the ceiling. This left her dangling like a monkey.

She pulled soul out of the ceiling and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Maka, behind you!" soul yelled.

She quickly turned around and blocked the hardened black blood shaped like and arrow. Maka deflected two more and dodged three more. Imp stood on the ceiling with a bow made out of black blood. She jumped up and swung her scythe at him but the black blood formed into a sword and blocked the attack.

They jumped down to the floor and continued fighting.

Maka blocked another Attach but the imp put large cut on her arm.

"Maka!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Maka, I don't think we will be able to kill him, not unless we use soul resonance." He said while she dodged another swing

"But what if-ack!" the imp kneed her in the gut so hard that her head cracked off the ceiling.

"MAKA NOW!" he yelled.

She nodded and they yelled in unison. "SOUL RESONANCE!"

Maka felt that surge of energy course through her veins as she and Soul glowed blue.

_Soul kicked some ruble out of the way so Maka could walk through the now destroyed black room. The only thing in the room that wasn't damaged was the sleek black grand piano. Soul sat down and gestured for her to sit beside him. She blushed but compiled._

_He played the song. That same song he play when this all started. But he stopped right before it ended and put the lid over the ivory keys, and let out a nervous sigh and said while her stared at the song book in front of him._

"_Maka, we might not make it out of this."_

"_I know."_

"_I'm prepared for the worst." He whispered._

"_I am too." She replied._

_Maka absent mindedly grasped the fabric covering her stomach where their child was growing that very moment. She felt one hot tear roll down her cheek, know that it would never have a chance to live._

"_Maka you do know I love you?"_

_She gave him a node not knowing if she could speak._

"_Maka, after we do Demon hunter, I want you to run and contact Shinigami-sama, tell mom I love her too. I will try to stall him as long as I can."_

"_But soul-"_

"_Maka, tell Shinigami-sama to send reinforcements if we don't report back. If… I don't report back"_

"Demon hunter!" they both yelled in unison.

Soul's blade expanded two times its size, and turned into a sharp toothed crescent moon. She charged at the mind kishin while it gave her a blank look. She jumped up and swung Soul into the imps' side.

She pressed down harder and the blade went in another inch. But the imp looked at the blade and said.

"Girl, do you honestly think I'm still a demon. Medusa sealed me inside the black blood for a reason."

It pulled Soul out of its side and threw him and Maka onto the floor. It smiled and its eyes glinted. "The reason is… I'm a full blown Kishin." It threw its arms up and began laughing. "I'm even more powerful then that kishin Asura!"

Soul transformed back into a human and stood in front of Maka while the imp continued to laugh. Soul muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Maka run now." She silently nodded and began to step backwards. She swiftly turned around took off running.

The imp stopped laughing and looked towards them. "Hey where are you going Maka?" Its hand liquefied and a puddle of black blood pooled around the floor. It solidified and another imp stood beside him.

"Go after her." The imp commanded.

The second imp darted past soul. "No" he yelled. He was about to go after it but before he could even make a moved the first imp stopped him. "I'm sorry, but your fight is with me."

* * *

With Maka

Maka hastily ran down a small marble spiral staircase trying to find the main ball room.

_It's unnatural how large this house is._ She thought, she was almost to the bottom of the stairs when the top half of the stairs pretty much exploded. She hid her face behind her hand as small shards of the white marble bounded off of her body. At the top of the stairs where the now blown up stairs started stood the imp.

He was tossing a bombing his hand, with a bored expression on his red face. "Awww Maka don't you want to play?" With that he tossed the now lit bomb in her direction.

She leapt off the stairs and barrel rolled out of firing range.

"Holy shit!" she yelled over the explosion. She dived for the opening that led to the ball room, which was now filled with a panicked crowd.

"Maka, MAKA, where's Soul?"

Maka turned around and Wes was standing behind her. A bomb flew at them and Maka kicked it back like a goalie and replied. "Get everyone out of here." Wes nodded and began to lead everyone out. Maka missed a bomb and it flew at her and was crushed by the pile of rubble and stone.

She pushed a piece of marble of her and the imp was now in the crowd, eating people whole, not just their souls.

"Mommy, where are you?"

She looked and saw a small blond haired girl running through the frantic crowd looking for her mother. The imp looked at her then Maka then made a charge at the girl screaming "More power!"

But Maka got to her first and wrapped her arms around her and thought for a spit second. _Come on think of something._

_SHING!_

About 15 silver and black blades burst from Makas back and impaled the imp. It slid off her back with a sick gurgling sound. Maka un-wrapped her arms from around the girl and asked. "Hey are you okay?"

"Carely!"

A black haired woman ran through the crowd and swooped the child into her arms and cried tears of thank you in German, and ran for the door. Maka gave one last look to the imp and left the now partially destroyed ball room.

* * *

Soul jumped off the wall and their blades collided sending sparks through the air. He then jumped off the wall and caught the imp in his blind spot and sliced and arm off. The imp let out a cry as black blood poured from his arm as his knees his the floor.

Soul walked up to him and raised his blade and said. "It's over I won."

The imp screamed "It's not over until the blond lady screams!"

"Wha-"

The imp with his remaining arm turned it into a pike a drove it through Souls chest. And with that the imp fell over and blood pooled around it. Seconds later Soul fell down along with the imp. And his vision began to fade.

"Daddy get up."

"What?"

A small albino child was kneeling beside him shaking him to get up. "Daddy you have to get up Mommies coming." With that she vanished. And Maka rounded the corner.

"Soul!"

She ran to him and helped him up and he leaned against her shoulder. "Don't worry I'm fine…" she said.

"Fine my ass" she scoffed as she pulled out her Cell and dialed 911. "No offence Soul but it looks like a bottle of ketchup exploded on you."

_The end…_

_# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $_

_OMG I can NOT believe that this is over. I'm sorry if the ending sucks but I just wanted to get this out and done with, and I have decide that I will not post a wedding one but I will post a 5 year later chapter._


End file.
